Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic device, and particularly relates to an electronic device and a connection method thereof.
Related Art
Along with quick development of handheld electronic devices and wireless communication techniques, it is common for a single handheld electronic device to support a plurality of wireless communication protocols, and frequency bands used by the wireless communication protocols are probably close or overlapped to each other. For example, a usage frequency band of 802.11b/g in a WiFi standard and a bluetooth (BT) standard that are commonly used by the current handheld electronic devices all use the frequency band around 2.4 GHz. If the WiFi and the BT are simultaneously used to transmit wireless signals, a transmission speed of a WiFi signal or a BT signal is greatly influenced. If a distance between a WiFi transceiver module and a BT transceiver module is expanded, the aforementioned signal influence is probably mitigated, though it conflicts with a development trend of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness of the handheld electronic device, so that a design difficulty is increased. Moreover, since signal processing modules of the WiFi and the BT are generally integrated into a same chip, and antennas thereof are integrated into a same antenna, the problem of signal influence and interference is difficult to be resolved.